Bloodyheart
by TheVampireStalkerAlexander
Summary: What if Raven had another secret admirer, one that Alexander knows too well? And why is Trevor trying to protected Raven? And why does Raven Have silver bullets?
1. Chapter 1:The Dream

Author's Note-(This is before the ninth book.)

(Dream):

(Raven's P.O.V:

I Starred at my Reflection in mirror as I straitened out my Black wedding Dress. I was so Happy that My Dream about to come true, My Vampire Mate, My Knight of the night was finally going to be all mine. There was a knock at my bedroom door.

"Come in." I said.

I turned to the door as My mom entered. My mom wore a red strapless dress. She looked at me and smiled.

My mom:"You look very Beautiful Raven, but of course you are my Daughter."

I couldn't help at being a little bite embarrass at what my mom said.

Then she said:"It's time Raven."

I turned back at my mirror to see my reflection one last time, I turned my back on the mirror.

I said:"Let's Go."

We left the house and headed to the cemetery.

At the Cemetery...

We reached the Cemetery gates and met up with my dad. He was waiting near the aisle. He turned to look at me.

My Dad:"You look lovely, Raven."

I blushed, thankfully my black wedding veil covered my face.

My Dad:"Ready?"

I took a deep breath of air as music began to play and people were escorted down the aisle. My mom soon went after, then finally it was my turn, my dad began escorting me down the aisle.

My dad:"I can't believe your actually doing this."

I turned to him and said:"Don't worry I'll always be your little girl."

We finally reached the alter, Alexander extended out his hand and took me to his side.

We turned to the father dressed as the grim reaper, and everyone who came sat down. I didn't listen to what the father was saying as my veil covered eyes where focused on Alexander in a deep black tux.

Soon the Father turned to Alexander and said:

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

Alexander:"I do."

My heart skipped a beat.

The father turned to me and said:

"And do you take this man to be your Husband?"

I said:"I do."

The Father:"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Alexander turned to me and gently removed my Veil from my face... (Gasp)... I didn't see Alexander, Who I saw was none other then Trevor!I heard:"Raven!" I quickly turned around and saw Alexander at the foot of the alter, everyone was just as confused as I was. I tried to run to Alexander's side but Trevor took me into his arms and kissed me! I tried to pull away but he overpowered me. I felt tears coming down my face, I felt like I betrayed Alexander.)

(End of Dream)

I sat up screaming my head off, I looked at my The Nightmare before Christmas Clock.

It read ten pass midnight, I felt my kitten Nightmare curled up at my feet. I fell back against my pillow and tried to steady my raising heart.

I thought to myself:*Gross! Why the heck did I dream of him!? He's such a loser and an Idiot! I Love Alexander!* I closed my Eyes and tried to go back to bed, and dreamt about my Knight of the night, My true love Alexander Sterling.

To be Continued...

Author's Note-(Characters do not belong not me. Story line belongs to me. If anyone wants to give me any advice, feel free to please. Please review.)


	2. Chapter 2:The Rose

(Authors Note: Sorry for not updating.)

Chapter 2:"The rose."

Normal P.O.V:

Raven woke up as she felt something on her chest, she opened her eyes and saw Nightmare starring at her. Raven smiled and took the small kitten into her arms and sat up strait. She stroked the small animals fur and she starred out her window. Raven removed the covers and placed her feet on the floor. She placed nightmare on her bed and walked over to her closet and she put on black ripped jeans with a safety pin belt, a long sleeve ripped shirt and a black leather blood red heart shaped crystal choker around her neck. She left her hair down as she placed a blood red bat shaped hair clip on one side. She applied blackout eyeliner, and death kiss lipstick. Raven looked out her window and stretched her arms out. She grabbed her backpack and went down stairs.

Down Stairs...

Raven entered the kitchen after she tossed her backpack onto the couch. Raven walked over to the coffee maker and pored herself a cup, her mom and dad where reading over the newspaper, her mom looked over and Raven and noticed the bags under her eyes. Raven sighted as she took a sip. Her mom said:

"Raven are you alright? You look so tired. Is something wrong?"

Raven turned around and faced them, she looked at her cup and said:

"Yah, I had a horrible nightmare last night. And not the ones I occasionally like. This one was just horrifying."

Her dad looked at her and said:

"How bad could it have been?"

Raven:

"I dreamed I was... On a date with Alexander and it turned out to be Trevor."

She wasn't about to tell them that it was actually a wedding dream, they would think she was moving too fast.

Her Mom smiled and said:

"Don't worry honey, it was just a dream... Although it wouldn't surprise me that Trevor would ask you out, your very beautiful."

Raven smiled and blushed a little, her mom could sometimes make her feel better. The her dad cracked a joke:

"She has to be, she is a Madison. We are all good looking." (Author's Note:Horrible Joke, sorry. -_-;)

Raven rolled her eyes, she grabbed a chocolate chip muffin from a plate on the counter and gulped down the rest of the coffee, she took a bite of the muffin as soon as she heard Becky pull up. Raven ran into the living room, grabbed her backpack and ran out the door. She ran up to the truck, and got in. Becky:

"Good Morning."

Raven:

"Morning."

Becky put the car into drive and they drove away from the house and onto the rode.

They where at least five blocks from the school, when they stopped at a stop light. Becky turned to Raven and said:

"So Raven..."

Raven:

"Hm?"

Becky:

"Does Alexander really sleep in the daytime? Does he turn into a bat? How is it that he can do his hair without a mirror? Do vampires need drivers licenses? How old is he really like a hundred and eighteen?"

Raven just sat there, ever since Becky found out Alexander's a vampire, she's been tackling her with many questions about vampires. Raven smiled at her friend. She held up her hand and made Becky stop.

Raven:

"Calm Down, take it easy."

Becky:

"Sorry, I just have so many questions. I just found out my Friend and my best friends boyfriend is an actual living Vampire! I mean I just thought they where just myth, but he's the proof!"

Raven smiled and rolled her eyes and they entered the schools parking lot.

Raven got out and closed the door as Becky circled around and walked up to her.

Becky:

"I mean its so cool, actual living vampires! That is like the best thing I could ever find out."

Raven turned to her and said:

"Ok, ok, take it easy. We're at school, so no more talking about it ok?"

Becky was taking in deep breathes. They entered the school, and made their way to their lockers. Becky:

"So does he really turn into a you know what?"

Raven said as she opened her locker:

"I don't know, I haven't actually seen him..."

She stopped as she saw a small white rose on her biology textbook. She picked it up and showed it to Becky.

Becky:

"OOOOO, pretty. Is it from Alexander?"

Raven:

"I don't think so. He always gets me black roses, not that this isn't nice. Just that... It's so weird."

Becky looked in Raven's locker and saw a card on her textbook. Becky took it and said:

"Look a card."

She read it out loud:

"To my beautiful Gothic Queen."

Raven took the card and said:

"Queen? I think he means Monster Girl, it's so obvious that its Trevor."

She slammed her locker shut and Becky fallowed her to their classroom.

In the Classroom...

Raven took her seat in the back of the classroom like usual, while Becky took her seat next to Matt in the front of the classroom. Raven turned to her left and starred at the rose in her hand. Raven thought:

*I know it has to be Trevor, it could have been Alexander. We were on a date last night, no way it could have been him.*

The she felt someone starring at her. She looked and saw Trevor with a stupid grin on his face. Raven rolled her eyes and said:

"Great now the not so secret admirer is here."

Trevor looked at her and said:

"Really? I didn't know Monster girl attracted anyone besides Monster boy."

Raven shoved the rose in his face and said:

"By the way, I like Red or black roses."

Trevor rose an eyebrow and Raven noticed something in his eyes; Jealousy. Raven took the rose back and said:

"Also you forgot to put your name on the card, you moron."

Trevor:

"I didn't send it."

Raven looked at him mad and said:

"Yah right, your the only guy in this school who would dare pull a prank like this!"

Trevor:"

"I seriously didn't send it! If it was me I would have given it to you face to face!"

Raven looked at him surprised, Trevor's face turned red as he turned to the board and said:

"Forget I said that..."

Raven looked at the rose then back at Trevor and said:

" You really didn't do it, did you?"

And Trevor said nothing after that.

Raven looked at the rose and thought to herself:

*If Trevor didn't sent me the rose, then... Who did?*

To be Continued...

(Author's Note:Sorry it took so long. I'll try to type it up during my lunch break. I'll have chapter 3 up by tomorrow at 4. Please review.)


	3. Chapter 3:The Moon necklace

Chapter 3:"The Moon Necklace"

Normal P.O.V:

After School...

Raven was walking down the hall thinking to herself. Raven continued to stare at the white rose. Raven:

*If Trevor didn't give me this rose... Who else could it be?*

She stopped at her locker as she placed the rose in the nearby trash can. Raven:

*I cannot accept it, I have Alexander.*

She opened her locker and gasped as she backed away quickly. About a hundred white roses fell from inside of her locker. Raven:

"What the...!? "

Becky came with her boyfriend Matt. Both stopped and looked at the many roses. Becky:

"Raven? What happen?"

Raven continued to look at the mess and said:

"You tell me. Could you guys help me clean this up."

Matt:

"Sure."

They got on their knees and each started to take armful of roses. Matt:

"Wow Raven, who ever gave you this many roses must really be crushing on you."

Raven rolled her eyes and said:

"Yah right, no guy in this school has a thing for me."

Becky looked at Raven and said:

"Well what about Trevor?"

Raven:

"Yah right, he's just trying to get under my skin like always."

They placed all the roses into the trash can, and Raven placed her books into it and all three of them headed out. They hopped into Becky's truck and drove away from the school parking lot. Raven sat in the back, she starred out the window thinking while her best friend and her boyfriend talked. Raven was lost in her thoughts. Raven:

*Who is it?... This has to be a sick...*

She was pulled out of thought by Becky's voice calling her. Raven looked at Becky and said:

"Hm?"

Becky looked at Raven threw the rear few mirror and said:

"You spaced out again... Anyway, Aren't you excited to be going to the school's Annual Masquerade ball next Month?"

Raven smiled and said:

"Yah, I have my Dress ready... But I really need a mask."

Becky:

"I still need a Dress and a mask... Could you go to the mall with me tomorrow?"

Raven smiled and said:

"Sure..."

She turned to Matt and said:

"And don't worry Matt, I'll help Becky pick out something nice for you but something that won't attract other guys."

And she began to laugh as her Friends faces began to turn red. Becky yelled out of embarrassment:

"Raven!"

Becky stopped in front of Raven's house and dropped her off. Raven waved good-bye and then she entered her house and ran up to her room. She found Nightmare pawing at her window. Raven tossed her backpack on her bed and said:

"Hey Nightmare, what's wrong girl?"

Raven walked over and picked up her little kitten and looked out the window. She noticed a letter and a box in the tree near her window. She opened her window and took the letter and the box and closed her window. She placed Nightmare on her bed as she opened the letter with her letter opener with a deep purple handle with a black bat at the bottom. She took the letter and began to read it. It read:

"You are Beautiful my dear, I wish to be by your side every minute of ever day. I wish to have you in my arms forever, you have captured my heart. My eyes have never seem Beauty such as yours. Please accept my gift." (Author's Note:Cheesy, sorry.)

Raven continued to stare at the letter, then she looked at the box in her lap and began to open it. She looked inside and gasped, inside was a necklace; a black chain with a white crystal crest moon charm. And on the back of it read " To my NightQueen."

Raven couldn't believe it, she had a serious stalker. She sighted as she placed it back in the box and threw the letter into the trash can. She placed the box on her nightstand and she looked back at the window.

To be continued...

(Author's note:Sorry it took so long... Writers Block, Please Review)


	4. Chapter 4:The Truth comes out

Chapter 4:"The Truth comes out"

Normal P.O.V:

The next Morning, Saturday...

The next morning, Raven woke up early and changed into a black sleeve less tight short dress that is ripped at the bottom, black fishnet tights, and high heel gothic combat boots. She ran down stairs and ran into the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal. She finished just as Becky pulled up in the truck. Raven ran out and got into the truck. Raven applied lipgloss in the truck as Becky talked about how she has had her eyes on a white ball gown. Raven told her that white stains easily and she should wear something different. They arrived to the mall in no time. They got out of the truck as Becky said:

"So what should I wear?"

Raven smiled at her best friend and said:

"Don't worry, We'll find Something."

They entered and the mall wasn't crowded but it wasn't empty either. The People that where their stared at Raven like if she had three heads. They ignored it and entered a Dress department. Becky looked threw the racks, she looked at every dress that were there but nothing caught her eyes. She pulled out an orange dress and said:

"How about this?"

Raven:

"You wanna look like a pumpkin?"

Becky placed it back and pulled out a pink out that was all puffy.

Becky:

"How about this?"

Raven looked and covered her mouth with her hands and then she bursted out laughing. Raven was rolling around on the ground as she tried to breath. After two minutes, Raven regained her breathing pattern and said whipping tears from her face:

"You'll look like if your wearing Cotten candy."

Becky put it back and continued to look around. Raven looked around too to help speed things up a little. She pulled out a single strap navy blue dress.

Raven:"Take a look at this one!"

Becky looked and her mouth dropped.

Raven:"It might not be my style, but I'm pretty sure this will blow Matt away to Timbuktu."

Becky ran over and said:

"I love it!"

They looked at the prize, which read '$22.57' and Becky said:

"I'll take it!"

They walked over to the register and payed for the dress. After they purchased the dress, they headed to food court for something to eat. Both Raven and Becky got a slice of extra cheesy pizza, and a medium size soda.

Becky:"Now all we need are our masks. Then we could look around for other things we want."

Raven:"Good, I really want to go to Hot Topic to get new Torn Jeans."

Both girls giggled, when they heard:

"Look who's here... Farm girl and The Daughter of frankenstein."

They looked and saw Trevor and the soccer snob group.

Raven:"What do you losers want?"

Trevor:"How about... The World Cup!"

And his buddy's high fived him and all cheered like morons. Raven rolled her eyes and thought:

*Dorks.*

A While before...

Trevor, Normal P.O.V:

Trevor and his buddy's all decided to head to the mall for their tux's and masks. They bought their tux's and went into a costume shop and each got their own masks. After buying everything they needed, they headed to the food court to get some grub when Trevor spotted Raven and Becky sitting at a table. He playfully elbowed one of his friends and they all looked and saw the two girls. Trevor walked over and said:

"Look who's here... Farm girl and The Daughter of frankenstein."

Raven looked up at him and said:

"What do you losers want?"

Trevor thought to himself:*I want you to be my girlfriend.*

Trevor:"How about... The World Cup!"

And his friends all high fived him. Trevor noticed Raven rolling her eyes and thought:

*I've had it, I'll make you mine.*

Raven stood up and said:

"Let's go, Becky."

Becky was about to stand up, when Trevor grabbed Raven's arm.

Raven:"What?"

Trevor:"Let's talk."

Raven, Normal P.O.V:

His friends all cheered and grinned like idiots as he pulled Raven away. Trevor took Raven into the hall that lead to the mall bathrooms and leaned against a wall as he held her close. Raven squirmed against his grip to try to get free, but it only seem to have him tighten his grip.

Raven:"What's your problem!?"

Trevor starred at her, and admired everything he's liked about her since they've been little. Trevor reached out at her and touched her hair. Raven broke from his grip and was about to run, when he quickly grabbed her wrist and this time pinned Raven to the wall and presses his body against hers.

Raven:"Let me go!"

Trevor:"No, I have something to say."

Raven:"I'm not gonna listen! Now let me go!"

Raven continued to fight against his grip, and he continued to keep her in place. After a minute, Trevor couldn't take it anymore. He leaned in and placed his lips against hers. Raven stopped squirming, she was caught off guard. Her childhood enemy was kissing her. Soon Trevor began to apply a little pressure in the kiss and Raven tried to think. After a few seconds, Trevor pulled away out of breath. He looked into her eyes and said the very words he's wanted to say since they've been young:

"I Love You."

Raven gasped as Trevor began to run his hand threw her hair and she saw the perfect opening to run. She ran out of his arms and ran back to her friend. Trevor stood there, confident that he'll have Raven soon enough.

Raven ran back to the food court, and saw that Matt sat in her chair. Raven ran over out of breath.

Becky:"What happen to you?"

Raven sat next to them in a different table and said:

"Well a bunch, for starters Trevor told me something."

Matt:"What?"

Raven looked at them with a serious look and said:

"He told me he loves me."

Matt and Becky didn't flinch.

Matt said:"Well finally he says it."

Raven:"I knew he liked me but... I have Alexander. Besides, he's always made fun of me. Why would he do that if he liked me?"

Becky and Matt looked at each other and looked just as confused as she was. Raven grabbed her soda from the table and drank some of it.

Soon Matt changes the subject.

Matt:"So did you find a dress?"

Becky blushed and said:

"Sorry... But you'll have to wait until the dance."

Raven smiled at the happy couple. She looked around to try to get her mind off of what happened a few moments and she spotted a hooded girl with a gray spiderweb skirt looking their way. Raven thought:

*Weird.*

Becky:"Raven."

Raven looked at Becky and said:

"Hm?"

Becky:

"Aren't we gonna go and get masks?"

Raven:

"Yah, but how about we do that later. I'm sure your boyfriend wants to spend more time with you."

Both Becky and Matt turned red and Raven laughed. Raven looked back at the Hooded girl, but she was gone.

To Be Continued...

(Authors note:Sorry for the wait, writers block. And to the person who wrote I have too many spelling errors, I have to say:'No one is perfected. Everyone has spelling mistakes' And I'll try to update a lot faster.)


	5. Chapter 5:The Moonlight song

Chapter 5:"The Moonlight song and the Nightly Howl"

Raven petaled at top speed over to Alexander's house. She felt it was unfair she could only see him right after sunset, but she was just happy to see him either way. She petaled faster as the sun finally vanished from the sky. She made it to the mansion and got off her bike and ran up the driveway and the front porch right into Alexander's arms as he waited for her.

Alexander:"I missed you."

Raven:"I missed you more."

Alexander pulled away, took her hand and escorted her to his backyard and they made it to his gazebo. Raven gasped, their were black and blood red pillows on the floor of the gazebo black and red rose petals all around, black lit candles all around and an acoustic guitar on the next to a pillow on the left. Raven looked at Alexander who smiled a shy boyish smile. He pulled her into the gazebo and both sat between the candles on the pillows and Alexander picked up the guitar and began to play. Raven covered her mouth as he began to sing.

(Song by:Emilie Autumn, song:Juliet)

**You're in my stars you know**

**Don't need no crystal ball to tell me so**

**Whispering in the air**

**Hoping that my words find you somewhere**

**Even when I close my eyes**

**I'll never recreate the Time that flies**

**The consequence is hanging there**

**The sky will fall but I don't care**

**Meet me beneath my balcony and say**

**"No one but you could ever fill my night"**

**Be the sunlight in my every day**

**Underneath my balcony I'll say**

**"No one but you could ever fill my night"**

**Be the sunlight in my every day**

**Your love is haunting me**

**And all I want is more to set me free**

**Whispering in the air**

**Hoping that my words find you somewhere**

**Do you hear me call your name**

**I know we will never be the same**

**The consequence is hanging there**

**The sky will fall but I don't care**

**Meet me beneath my balcony and say**

**"No one but you could ever fill my night**

**Be the sunlight in my every day"**

**Underneath my balcony I'll say**

**"No one but you could ever fill my night**

**Be the sunlight in my every day"**•

Raven smiled and giggled as Alexander continued to play the guitar. Alexander smiled back at her as he continued to sing the song.

**Meet me beneath my balcony and say**

**"No one but you could ever fill my night**

**Be the sunlight in my every day"**

**Underneath my balcony I'll say**

**"No one but you could ever fill my night**

**Be the sunlight in my every day"**

**Underneath my balcony I'll say**

**"No one but you could ever fill my night**

**Be the sunlight in my every day"**

**Underneath my balcony I'll say**

**"No one but you could ever fill my night**

**Be the sunlight in my every day"**

After Alexander finished, he found himself tackled to the ground. Raven had her arms around his neck as she continuously kissed his face and neck. Alexander laughed as he sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist. Raven pulled away and said:

"That was lovely."

Alexander smiled, he pulled her closer an kisses her deeply. They separated when they heard a howl in the distance. Raven looked up at Alexander who looked really uneasy. He stood up and blew out all the candles, then he took Raven's hand and said:

"We have to get inside, quick."

Raven was confused as they ran to the mansion, she turned back to the Gazebo as they entered the mansion.

Inside...

Raven sat on the couch in the living room as Alexander stared out the window. She looked at the coffee table as Jamison placed drinks on it. The only sound was coming from the grandfather clock as it made ticking sounds. Raven took in a deep breath, she couldn't bare the silence anymore.

Raven:"Alexander, what's going on?"

Alexander gave her a glance over his shoulder, then he turned back to the window and said:

"It's nothing Raven, I promise."

Raven sighed again as she stood up from the couch and walked over to her boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around his waist and said:

"Something is troubling you, please tell me."

Alexander looked down at his feet, then he turned away from the window as he wrapped his own arms around her. Raven looked up at him and said:

"Well?"

Alexander:

"I promise we're safe. They won't find us inside here."

Raven smiled and said:

"They who?"

Alexander:"Werewolves."

Raven stared at him with a blank face expression, then she began to giggle as she said:

"Yah, right! Werewolves are myth."

Alexander stared at her as she finally calmed down and he said:

"And you thought Vampires were myth and look now, your friends with them and your dating one as well."

Raven looked at him, then she turned away and said:

"Sorry I laughed."

Alexander chuckled and said:

"It's ok, I wouldn't believe it either."

Raven got out their embrace and walked over to the coffee table and grabbed her soda and said:

"Hey..."

Alexander:"Yes?"

Raven turned to him and said:

"In some books it says: Vampires and Werewolves are mortal enemy's, is it true?"

Alexander:"Yep, and Like how Vampire's can't stand sunlight and Garlic, werewolves can't stand silver bullets of anything silver really."

Raven:"Wow."

She took a sip of soda and turned to the grandfather clock that chimed thirty minutes after nine. Raven turned to Alexander and he turned to her and said:

"Time for you to go home. Time sure does fly by."

Raven stood up and said:

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Alexander:"I'll drive you home."

Raven shook her head and said:

"Nah, it's ok. I'll just take my bike home."

Alexander back to the window and said:

"I guess it's ok, we haven't heard any howling. Besides they wouldn't dare do anything rash that could get them discovered by any humans so its ok."

Alexander escorted Raven out on to the front porch, Alexander leaned in and kissed Raven. Then she ran down the driveway to her discarded bike and rode away. Alexander smiled to himself before returning into the mansion and his bedroom.

With Raven...

Raven rode down the street when she stopped right in front of the Dead Woods, and she looked up at the full moon. The moon reminded her of the necklace she reserved from her admirer. She looked down and thought:

*Maybe I should have told Alexander of my admirer.*

She was lost in thought, she hadn't realized that someone or something was watching her from inside the dead woods. Raven smiled and thought:

*Maybe if I find him, I can just let them down easy. That way I won't hurt their feelings*

She smiled, she was about to petal away when she heard a weird sound coming from behind her. She looked and...

To Be Continued...

(A/N:Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger! (Giggle) Sorry it took so long, My Computer Froze out on me. I hate technology, anyway I'll have the next chapter up in no time. Please review.)


	6. Chapter 6:The Hospital

Chapter 6:"The Hospital"

(A/N:Sorry for the terrible chapter name, I couldn't think of anything else, and there might be a lot of flashbacks in this one, sorry. •.•;)

Night time, at Trevor's House...

Normal P.O.V:

Trevor laid on his bed in his room thinking. He sat up and stared at the painting he bought at the art auction three months ago that was still covered with a sheet. Trevor fell back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about Raven. He closed his eyes and the memory of how he first meet Raven came back to him.

{Flashback}

{Little five year old Trevor stood next his Mother as they stood with other Parents and Children as they all Waited for the school gates to open. Trevor looked around at all the girls his age, they all wore the same dress in different colors, and all had their hair in the same curly ponytail. Trevor rolled his eyes, and he looked up at his Mother, who looked down at him with a smile and touched his head. Trevor's eyes wondered to the street as a Blue mini Van pulled up. Trevor saw a woman in her twenties or so come out and closed the door as she walked around the van and came up to the backseat door. He watched as the woman opened and pulled out a small baby covered by a blanket. He felt his cheeks turn red as a girl came out right after. She was completely different then the other girls. She wore a black witch like-skirt, black ripped tights, a black long sleeve shirt with a dead zombie cat head picture attached to it by safety pins. Her raven black hair was left down and she had a skull and crossbones hair accessory in it. She wore minimum makeup then most girls there. She pulled out a black solder-like backpack with safety pins and chains all over and walked close to the woman as they joined everyone. Trevor turned away and saw many women and men giving the girl weird looks. An the rest of the children were no different as they gave the girl glares. Then he heard:

"Sara! Sara over here!"

He looked up and saw the woman with the baby walk over to them and the girl with the black hair walked close by. Trevor felt his knees buckle as the girl stood close to him. He looked up at his mother as she spoke to the girl's Mother.

Trevor's Mother:"I'm glade to see you here Sara. Is this Young Raven?"

The Woman:"Yes, and is this young Trevor?"

Trevor looked at the Girl that was named Raven and she looked at him. He tried to stay calm, but on the inside his heart was beating extremely fast. He looked away and he felt that Raven looked away as well, he took a peak and saw Raven was looking up at her Mother who looked sadly at her daughter.

Raven:"I don't want to stay here."

Trevor looked and saw the woman stroked Raven's head and said:

"Sorry honey, you need to go to school. I promise I'll pick you up real soon."

Then the school Bell rang and the gates opened up and children all ran inside. Trevor made his way inside slowly, he looked over his shoulder and saw Raven slowly making her way in as well as the woman with the baby turned away, got into her car and drove away.}

{End of Flashback}

Trevor opened his eyes and sat up again. He slowly got out of bed and walked over to his trophy case in his closet and turned the closet light on. He looked at a small corner and grabbed a small Count Dracula action figure still in perfect condition and stared at it. Another Memory came back as he stared at the small toy.

{Flashback}

Trevor was walking around the classroom passing out invitations for his upcoming six birthday party. All his classmates jumped up with glee, they couldn't wait. Trevor felt like he had a lump in this throat as he got to the last invitation, Raven's invitation. He looked at the back of the room, where there was a big table. Raven sat alone back there every single day. Trevor swallowed, he felt his lungs completely dry. He made his way over and stopped just one foot away. Raven was busy drawing a picture of a cemetery with ghosts when she felt eyes watching her. She looked up as she placed her black crayon down and saw Trevor standing right in front of her.

Raven:"Can I help you?"

Trevor held out the invitation and she looked surprised. She held out her hand and took the invitation from him. Trevor felt his face turn red he felt their hands touch.

Raven:"Thanks."

Trevor tried to keep from jumping up and down as she accepted the invitation, his joy disappeared when he heard someone say:

"Who would want her at a party?"

Another:"She'll probably bring spiders to the party and put worms in the cake."

Another:"What a freak!"

Everyone in clad began to laugh as they continued to say mean things. Raven looked down at her lap and Trevor was boiling mad on the inside.

At his Birthday Party...

Kids were running around in the backyard. Raven sat alone on the back porch as she watched them play. Raven turned away and stared up at the evening sky, taking in the orange/yellowish color in the sky.

After everyone had cake, Trevor began to open his gifts. He received a soccer ball, a skateboard, a couple of video games, a new bike, ect. Soon he came a medium sized box with black wrapping and a blood red bow on top. He was about to open it when:

"Be careful, it could have a dead rat inside."

Another:"Of it could be a severed head."

Trevor ignored them as he gently removed the bow and ripped the wrapping off. He lifted the lid and saw what was inside. He reached in and pulled out a Count Dracula action figure. A couple of guy like around three or six were all saying how lucky he was. Trevor smile a small smile, and looked behind himself and at Raven who still sat on the back porch. His smile faded when he heard:

"Only a weirdo would like that."

He looked and saw everyone talking.

A girl:"It's so ugly. Trevor should throw it out."

A boy:"I would toss it into a fireplace and let it burn to a crisp."

Trevor looked down at the toy and placed it back into the box. Afterwords everyone started to leave one by one. Soon the sun had set and Trevor stared out the living room window at Raven who sat on the Front porch waiting for her ride home. She was staring up at the sky directly at the moon. Trevor looked away then he looked again as her mom's blue mini van pulled up. Trevor jumped off the couch and ran into the kitchen, grabbed a piece of cake and a candy bag and ran out onto the front porch. Trevor opened the door as Raven's mom walked up to her. saw Trevor standing behind Trevor and said:

"Oh, Happy Birthday Trevor."

Raven looked behind herself and looked at Trevor. Trevor held out the cake and candy bag as Raven stood up. Raven stared at the things in his hand then she looked up at him. Trevor felt sorta embarrassed.

Raven's Mom said to Raven:

"Go on Raven, take it."

Raven reached out and took the cake and candy from Trevor. Trevor looked down at his feet just as his mother came out onto the porch.

Trevor's Mom:"Hello again Sara."

Raven's Mom:"Hello, sorry I was late. I couldn't get my son down for bed."

Trevor looked at his mom and saw she was looking at Raven as she held the cake and candy in her hands.

Trevor's mom:"That's odd, I don't remember seeing Raven get Cake and candy at the party."

Raven's mom:"Trevor just came out and gave it to her. So sweet."

Trevor felt his cheeks turn red as Raven walked over to her Mother's side. Trevor felt his mother look at him as she said:

"That was sweet. Raven didn't really do much interacting with the other kids though."

Raven's Mom:"I'm sure she's just shy."

Raven's mom turned to Raven and said:

"Say thank you Raven."

Raven looked at Trevor who looked at her, He felt his palms begin to sweat as she said:

"Thank you Trevor."

Trevor looked away and said:

"Yah, no problem."

Then Raven's mom said they had to go, and they said their goodbye's. Trevor stared as Raven got into the Blue mini Van and as they drove away.

That Night Trevor slept with the Count Dracula on his bedside table.}

{End of Flashback}

Trevor continued to stare at the toy, soon he placed it back on the shelf and exit his closet and headed back to bed. He placed his head on his pillow and in a few seconds he was out.

The Next Morning...

Trevor woke up around seven thirty and stretched out his arms. He got out of bed and got ready for school.

Somewhere else...

Near the dead woods, an elderly lady was walking her dog. She was about to pass the Dead Woods when she spotted a penny on the ground. She bend down to pick it up, when her dog began to tug and pull on the leash. The elderly lady lost her grip and the dog ran off. The elderly lady was lucky that her dog stopped to bark at something in the bushes. She took the dogs leash and decided to look into the bush to see what her dog was barking at. She moved some of the bush out of the was and gasped. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cellphone and dialed 911.

With Trevor...

Trevor was driving to School. He turned the corner as he was about to enter the school parking lot. He quickly parked his car, grabbed his backpack and headed inside.

Trevor was leaning against Raven's locker, waiting for her to show up. He was lost in thought he didn't notice a couple of Junior teen girls walk up to him. One wrapped her arms around his waist, catching his attention. He looked and saw a girl named Mary and her friends Sasha, Vanessa, and Julie.

Mary:"Hi Trevor."

Trevor:"Oh, hi."

Vanessa:"Wanna come eat lunch with us?"

Trevor:"No thanks, I'm waiting for someone."

Sasha:"Come on please!"

Trevor turned to them as he unwrapped Mary's arms from his waist when Julie said:

"Hey look, looks like Poor girl ditched the Queen of the Freaks."

Trevor turned around to see Becky walking down the hall alone. Trevor made his was over to Becky, much to Mary and her Friends calls to him.

Mary:"Trevor!"

Trevor stopped in front of Becky and said:

"Hey, where's Raven?"

Becky:"I don't know. I went to pick her up for school, but her mom said she never returned from Alexander's last night. I'm getting really worried."

Trevor looked down and thought:

"*I'll beat that creep of a Boyfriend of her's did something to her.*"

He ran pass Becky and ran out of the school. Becky stared as he ran out of school. She was surprised that he was extremely worried about Raven.

Trevor ran to his car and got in quickly. He turned on his car and began to drive out of the school parking lot and drove down the street.

Trevor drove pass the dead woods when he saw police parked near the woods, and one police officer was placing a black bike into the back of his trunk. Trevor stopped and got out of his car. He walked up to one of then and asked what happened.

The cop:"An old lady was walking her dog early this morning when she lost her grip on the dogs leash. The dog ran up to a bush and began to bark, she took the leash again and looked and found an unconscious girl lying in the bushes. She called us and we call an ambulance, which took the girl to the only hospital here in town."

Trevor was shocked, then he said:

"Did she have on black lipstick and Black combat boots?"

The cop:"Yes, how did you know?"

Trevor turned away and ran back to his car and quickly drove away.

At the Hospital...

Trevor entered the Hospital Parking Lot and quickly parked his car. He ran up the stairs, into the building and strait over to the front desk.

Trevor:"Can you please tell me what room the girl that was found in the dead woods is in? I'm... a friend of hers."

The Worker looked at him strangely, then she looked threw some papers and the computer and said:

"She's staying in room twenty three, on the fifth floor."

She looked up and saw Trevor running to the nearby elevators.

The Fifth Floor...

Trevor ran down the hall as he reached the floor he wanted. He ran pass a bunch of doors and came to a stop at room twenty three. He tried to stop his heart beat from all the running. He took a deep breath and took and knob and turned it. He looked inside the room and saw Raven on the hospital bed sleeping. Trevor entered the room and closed the door. He sat in a chair beside the bed and looked at Raven. Her makeup had been whipped away and she had her wrist and hand bandaged up, and she had a scar on the left side on her head. Trevor reached over and took her hand into his own. He stayed with Raven the hole time. He hadn't realized it was Lunch time until he got a text. Trevor pulled out his phone and saw it was Matt.

Text

Matt:Hey, Were r u?

Trevor placed Raven's hand on her stomach and Texted back.

Trevor:At the Hospital with Raven, bring Your girl Over after school. And I'll call Raven's Parents.

Matt:Becky asked if she's Ok?

Trevor looked at Raven as she stayed asleep taking slow breaths.

Trevor:She's fine, she looks like she was Attacked.

Matt:We'll be over later.

Trevor put away his phone and took Raven's hand again. After a few minutes, Trevor saw Raven was starting to wake up. He let go of her hand as she opened her eyes. Raven looked around and saw Trevor.

Raven:"T-Trevor?"

Trevor:"Hey."

Raven began to move as she tried to sit up, but the pain in her chest was unbearable. Trevor gently pushed her back on the hospital Bed as he pushed a button on the side to adjust the bed setting. Raven looked at him and said:

"What are you doing here?... And where is here?"

Trevor:"Your at the Hospital, an old woman was walking her dog and she found you unconscious near the dead woods. Becky told me you never returned home and..."

He looked away and said:

"I was worried about you."

Raven felt flattered that he would be worried about her. She looked at her lap and said:

"Thanks."

Trevor looked at her then said:

"Um... You should try to get some rest."

Raven:"Yah."

She laid down as Trevor adjusted the bed again. Then Trevor said:

"What did he do to you?"

Raven looked up at him and said:

"You think Alexander did this to me?"

Trevor looked away knowing she would get mad for accusing her Boyfriend. Raven looked away and stared at a wall as she said:

"Alexander would never hurt me. I was..."

She thought about what had happen to herself, then she said:

"I was attacked by... I think it was a big dog."

Trevor looked at her and said:

"A Big dog?"

Raven looked at him and said:

"It was so weird, it just jumped out at me. And I did nothing to it to provoke it."

Trevor took in a deep breath, then he said:

"Ok, just... Get some rest for the time being. I'll call your parents and tell them your alright."

Raven looked at him and said:

"Thanks, and..."

Trevor looked at her as she said:

"Why are you being nice to me?"

Trevor smiled:

"You know why, for now just rest."

He said as he touched her cheek. Raven was surprised by her nemesis' sudden affection, but she still smiled as she fell asleep.

To Be Continued...

(A/N:I decided to have a little Trevor&Raven moment. Its a little mushy Huh? And I'd like to apologize for it being long. I'll post the next one soon. Please Review.)


	7. Chapter 7:The Immortal and Mortal Talk

Chapter 7:"The Immortal and Mortal Talk"

Trevor stared as Raven continued to sleep as he waited for Raven's Parents, Matt and Becky. He continued to hold her hand as the time went by. Soon he heard a knock at the room. Trevor let go of Raven's hand and placed her hand on her stomach as he turned to the door.

Trevor:"Come in."

And Becky opened the door and barged in as Matt fallowed her close behind. Matt shut the door as Becky stood next to Trevor.

Becky:"How is she?"

Trevor turned back to Raven and said:

"She's ok now. She had a few bruises and cuts but nothing serious."

Matt stood next to Trevor as he said:

"I'm proud of you man."

Trevor turned to him and said:

"Huh?"

Matt:"Your finally showing concerned for someone else, and putting them first before your self."

Trevor turned red as he gently punched Matt on the arm and said:

"S-Shut up!"

Becky and Matt laughed and Trevor got mad at the two. Then they heard Raven starting to wake up. The three looked as She opened her eyes. Matt pushed the side button in the bed to adjust it as Raven rubbed her sleepy eyes.

Becky:"Raven! Are you ok? What happened? Are you in pain?"

Raven stared as her friend continuously yelled. Raven sighted and yelled:

"Becky!"

Becky stopped as both guys chuckled to themselves.

Raven:"I'm fine. I'm a little sore but nothing to major."

And without warning Becky tackled Raven into a hug. Becky sobbed into Raven's shoulder.

Becky:"I-I thought... Something horrible happened to... You."

Raven smiled as she hugged her Friend close. Matt turned to Trevor and smiled. Trevor quickly knew what he was thinking and turned away as his face turned red as blood.

Later...

Becky, Matt and Trevor sat close to Raven. She had told them what she had told Trevor, she was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door. Matt answered and Raven's Family entered.

Her mom"Raven! Oh honey are you alright?"

She said as she squeezed the living day lights out of Raven who couldn't breath.

Her dad:"Uh... Dear, She can't breath."

She gasped and let go of Raven. Billy Boy laughed as Raven's red face turned pale again.

Billy Boy:"Hey that was a good color on you."

Then his face came in contacted with a pillow.

Raven:"Shut up!"

Her mom:"Dear what happened to you last night?"

Matt:"Um... Perhaps we should leave you alone."

Becky exited the room as Matt pushed Trevor out. They closed the door and left the family alone.

In the hall...

Trevor, Matt and Becky walked down the hall.

Becky:"Hey, how about we go to the cafeteria?"

Matt:"Good idea, I'm could use a snack."

Trevor:"Yah, I'm starving."

They headed to the elevators and went down.

In the Cafeteria...

Beck bought an apple, Matt got a soda and Trevor bought French fries. They sat down in a table the middle of the cafeteria. As they ate Trevor got a text from Mary.

Text

Mary:Where r u? I'm waiting in front of the school!

Trevor:I'm at the hospital with Raven.

Mary:What!? Y r u with that freak!?

Trevor:Because she got hurt. I luv her and want 2 wait 4 her 2 get out of the hospital.

Trevor placed his phone away and continued to eat.

Upstairs

Raven's mom adjusted her pillow as Her dad spoke on the phone, and Billy boy played a game on his IPod. Raven was lost in deep though. She had explained to them what had happen and they though it was rather strange.

Raven:

*I didn't do anything to it. Why would it attack me?*

Raven's mom:

"Raven..."

Raven:

"..."

Her mom:

"Raven..."

Raven looked up and said:

"Hm? What?"

Her mom:

"Have you called Alexander and told him what happened yet?"

Raven turned to the window on her left and saw the sun was already setting. Then Raven turned back to her mother.

Raven:

"Not yet, hey Billy boy can I borrow you cellphone?"

Billy boy:

"Where's yours?"

Raven:

"I lost it when I was knocked out cold, idiot."

Billy boy:

"Fine, here."

He got up and handed her his cellphone. Raven dialed down Alexander's cell number and after a few rings he answered.

Alexander:

"Hello?"

Raven could tell by his voice that he just barely woke up.

Raven:

"Alexander..."

Alexander:

"Raven?"

Raven:

"Yah it's me."

Alexander:

"Why are you calling from a different cellphone?"

Raven:

"I sorta lost mine last night, I was attacked.

Alexander:

"What!? Are you alright? Are you injured!? Where are you!?"

Raven:

"I'm fine, take it easy, I'm at the hospital."

Alexander:

"I'll be over in a few minutes."

Before Raven could say anything else, he hung up. Raven looked at the phone then handed it back to her brother.

In the cafeteria...

Becky stood up from her seat and said:

"We should go see if Raven's feeling any better."

And Trevor and Matt got up as well. They made their way to the elevator, and Becky pulled out her cellphone and saw that the sun had already set. She put her cellphone away as soon as they reached their floor.

In Raven's room...

Raven was talking to her mom when Becky, Matt and Trevor entered the room.

Raven's dad stood up and said:"We should leave and let Raven rest."

They agreed and exit, leaving Raven alone. But after five minutes, Becky came back in. And the two began to have some girl-talk.

Becky:"Raven are you feeling any better now?"

Raven:"A little, but I'm still a sore."

Becky:"Don't worry, I'm sure you heal soon enough."

Raven:"Thanks, hey um... Do you know why Trevor was here?"

Becky:"Didn't he tell you?"

Raven:"He told me it was because he was worried about me... But I don't believe him."

Becky:"Actually... Believe it or not, when I arrived at school this morning and he didn't see you he asked me where you were. When I told him you didn't return home last night, he looked scared and then he ran out of the school building. He seemed really worried."

Raven:"Wow... Really?"

Becky:"Yep, it's obvious he really cares about you."

Raven looked down at her lap confused.

Raven:"Maybe but..."

She stopped when the door opened and Alexander entered.

Raven:"Alexander!"

Alexander:"Raven! Are you ok?"

Beck giggled as she stood up and said:

"I'll let you two have some privacy."

And she left the room, leaving the couple alone.

Alexander:"What Happen to you?"

Raven:"I was attacked last night after leaving your place. I didn't even do anything to the thing that attacked me."

Alexander:"Do you know what it was?"

Raven:"It looked like a big dog."

Alexander:"A big dog...? Uh oh."

Raven looked at him as he looked scared. She soon remembered what he had told her last night after they entered his house after hearing howls in the distance.

Raven:"Y-You don't think it was... (Gulp) a... Werewolf? Do you?"

Alexander tried to rid his thought of the possibility. He looked at her and said:

"I'm not so sure. Maybe it was."

Raven:"But why would it attack me?"

Alexander:"I don't know."

Raven looked at Alexander who was clenching his fists.

Raven:"Alexander...?"

Alexander:"I shouldn't have let you leave alone. I should have... I should have drove you home. What kind of a Boyfriend am I?"

Raven smiled as she reached over and touched his right Cheek. Alexander looked at her as she smiled at him.

Raven:"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Besides... You know me, I love Danger."

Alexander smiled at her then he leaned in and kissed her with all the love he had in him. After a few seconds they separated and Alexander stood up.

Alexander:"I should leave and you let you get some rest."

Raven smiled as he left the room and closed the door behind himself. And she adjusted the bed and fell asleep.

Outside

Alexander stood in front of the door as he was lost in thought. Then suddenly he heard:

"Good thing she's safe, huh?"

Alexander looked and saw Trevor just five feet away.

Alexander:"Yah..."

Trevor:"Where were you?"

Alexander:"At home... Why are you here?"

Trevor:"Because... I was worried about Raven."

Alexander:"That's a laugh. I'm sure you just came to find a story to tell your gossip mother who will then tell her friends and it will spread all over town."

Trevor:"Believe what you want... At least I came here before you did."

Alexander:"Yah, just to make fun of Raven."

Trevor:"That was the old me... Know all I care about is protecting her."

Alexander:"And how do plan on doing that?"

Trevor:"That's my business. Besides I don't hear you saying you want to protect her."

Alexander:"Leave Raven alone."

Trevor:"You don't own Raven."

Alexander:"Neither do you so leave her alone and go back to your Cheerleaders."

Trevor:"Shut up... And like your even homeschooled I beat you just go around making out with other goth girls behind Raven's back."

Alexander:"Yah right, I'm not like you."

Trevor:"I doubt you even love her, as for myself I have always loved her since Kindergarten."

Alexander:"Really? Then tell me... Why have you always made fun of her since then?"

Trevor:"That's none of your business."

Alexander:"If you ask me, that is a horrible way to express your feelings for someone you love. It proofs you don't care about her at all Trevor."

The next thing Alexander knew, his back hit the floor as he was punched in the face. Alexander looked up at Trevor.

Trevor:"JUST BECAUSE I HAVE TROUBLE EXPRESSING MY FEELINGS DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN SAY I DON'T LOVE HER!"

Alexander stood up and said:

"It just proofs you don't know how to..."

Trevor:"Shut up!"

Trevor grabbed Alexander by the coaler of his shirt and held him up.

Trevor:"Don't you ever say I don't love Raven, I have known her longer then you have."

Then they heard:

"What's going on here!?"

They looked and saw Becky and Matt running towards them. Trevor let go of Alexander and began to walk away.

Trevor:"I need some air."

He said more to himself then out loud.

Becky and Mat approached Alexander.

Becky:"What happen?"

Alexander:"Nothing, don't worry about it."

Matt:"You sure?"

Alexander:"Yes."

To Be Continued...

(A/N:Sorry it took son long, I'll make sure I finish this even if it kills me! And sorry if the chapter name sucks, if anyone has any ideas please feel free to shoot. I'll start on the next chapter immediately. Lucky for me that I've got the flu and can work on it now. Please review.)


	8. Chapter 8:Silver Weapon and gift

Chapter 8:"Silver Weapon and gift"

Raven stood in the lobby as her parents were signing papers for her release. It has been a hole week since she was attacked and today she was finally going home. Being trapped in a hospital was finally going to end. She stared down at her combat boots and her eyes wondered to her bandaged up arm. She looked up as her mom and dad walked over to her and they finally exited the hospital. The long drive home was quiet. No one spoke about the incident, they all agreed to never speak about it again. Raven stared out the window as they passed the park. Finally her mom broke the silence.

Her Mom:"Raven..."

Raven looked away from the window and looked at the back of her mom's seat.

Raven:"Hm?"

Her Mom:"Remember what the doctor said, you need to rest for one more day. Ok?"

Raven:"Sure, Mom. I know."

She turned back to the window and continued to look out the window. After a few more minutes they arrived home.

Inside...

They entered and Raven found Nightmare waiting in the living room. Nightmare ran over and rubbed her head against Raven's legs.

Her mom:"Nightmare really missed you."

Raven smiled as she crouched down and picked up the small kitten and cuddled it. Nightmare placed both paws on Raven's face and licked her owners nose. Raven smiled as she made her way up stairs and entered her room.

In her room...

Raven closed her door and laid down on her bed with Nightmare on her stomach. Raven stared up at her ceiling and just stared of into space. Time flew by and before she knew it, it was already one in the afternoon. She sat up and found Nightmare asleep on her lap. She smiled as she picked up the small kitten and placed her on her pillow. She walked over to her window and stared up at the clear sky. Suddenly she heard her mom calling her.

Her mom:"Raven... Come down here quick!"

She ran over to her door and ran out.

Downstairs...

Raven made it downstairs and saw the news was on. She walked over to the couch and leaned over as the news lady talked about a recent murder.

The news lady:"Police officers found two other reportedly missing officers near the dead woods. Both look as if they were attacked them horrifically slaughtered. We go live on the scene."

The picture changed to an reporter in front of some police tape near the dead woods.

Reporter:"Thank you, as you can see behind me, officers have closed off the road near the dead woods. The bodies were discovered this morning by a couple taking a morning walk. The officers have been said that they went missing while on duty last night, their families reported them both missing as they both never returned home. Officials say that the way they were found indicates that they were attacked by a group. They bodies were sliced open, their guts were ripped out, and their bones were left discarded. Some believe they were attacked by horrible beast. Reporting life on the scene, I'll be bringing you more updates on the incident soon..."

Raven's dad placed it on mute as her mom sighed.

Her mom:"How horrible."

Raven stood up strait and began to walk to the door.

Her dad:"Where are you going?"

Raven:"Out of a walk in the town square. Far away from the dead woods, be back in an hour."

She opened the door and walked out.

Near the dead woods...

Raven stood in the crowd near the crime scene. She stood on her tip toes to get a better view but no luck. She began to crawl under the crowed and stood on the right side of the crowed where she got a much better view. Officers placed two body bags on gurneys as detectives dusted a police car that had a little blood on the inside. Raven looked around and saw Blood on the ground, on tree branches and the soil near the dead woods. She looked at the dead woods and spotted something shiny in some nearby bushes. She turned to the officers and began to back away closer to the shiny object in the bushes. She got close and began to move some of the shrub out of the way. She gasped, she found a silver gun. She picked it up and an officer spotted her.

Officer:"Hey! Kid!"

She panicked and began to freak. She stuffed the gun in her pocket and covered it with her shirt as she stood up. The officer told her not to walk beyond the police line and escorted back to the other side, not noticing the gun at all. Raven sighed as he returned to investigating the crime and Raven touched the gun she still had hidden. She swallowed, her throat feeling extremely dry. She began to move away and ran away with the gun.

Back home...

Raven sat in her bed room looking at the gun she had placed in a brown box she always had hidden underneath her bed. No one not even her family knew about the box. She continued to stare, wondering why she hide it instead of giving it the the police. It could have the killers DNA of it was hidden in the bushes. She closed the life and hide the box back under neath her bed. She fell back onto her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She looked at her bedside clock and Jack's left bony hand read three to four. She jumped when her cellphone suddenly rang. She picked it up and saw she got a text. She opened her phone and read the text.

**Hey, met me in the cemetery in 10 minutes. We need 2 talk.**

**Trevor**

Raven was surprised. Trevor never texted her.

At the cemetery...

Raven climbed over the cemetery gates and fixed her shirt. She began to walk around. She looked at the ground and saw a trail of deep red roses leading to a chopped down tree. She followed the trail and found Trevor sitting on a black blanket near some tombstones. She walked over and stood two feet away, not wanting to sit on the blanket.

Raven:"Ok, What do you want?"

Trevor:"What? Can't I ask you to meet me here?"

Raven:"You and I both know you can't stand being in a placed that holds so much history into the pass, unless it involves an essay about you and your childhood." (A/N:From book six.)

Trevor:"That's a little harsh don't you think?"

Raven didn't say anything. Trevor sighed and reached behind a tombstone and pulled out a blood red wrapped box with a black bow on top. He reached out and held it out to Raven. Raven rose an eyebrow as she took the box. She stared at it and then looked at Trevor who looked nervous for some reason. Raven sat down on the wet grass and began to quickly but gently open the gift. She removed the lid and gasped. Inside was a sterling silver bracelet that looked like rose stems with thorns, on top was a blood red rose with a chain attached to a ring with a blood red ruby. (A/N:Like those bracelets with a ring attached to them by a chain.) Raven looked up at Trevor who had a shy boyish smile. (A/N:Sorry of I'm making Trevor into such a wimp.)

Raven:"Trevor... I... I..."

Trevor:"Truth be told, that was my first idea as a birthday present for you. But since the store owner said it was something a boyfriend gives his girlfriend I decided to go with that other bracelet."(A/N:Just my idea. Not in the book(s).)

Raven:"I don't know what to say... This is... actually very sweet of you."

Trevor felt his cheeks turning red as she said that. He took in a deep breath and decided it was now or never.

Trevor:"R-Raven."

Raven:"What?"

Trevor:"I wanted to ask... t-to... ask... If you wanted to... maybe... hang out!"

Raven gasped, she looked back at the gift she got and didn't know what to do. She got up and dusted her pants off.

Raven:"I think I should go."

Trevor gasped as she began to walk away, he quickly got up.

Trevor:"Wait!"

Raven:"See ya around, Trevor."

She moved away and left, Trevor kicked a nearby rock and began to pick up the blanket. He walked out of the cemetery to his parked car nearby.

With Raven...

She continued to walk home, she realized she was still holding the gift, she knew it be rude to return it so she kept it. She entered her house and found her mom knitting, her dad watching the news and Billy boy playing Star Wars on his game boy. She closed the door, her mom looked at her and saw the gift.

Her mom:"Where did you get that?"

Raven:"Oh, uh... Trevor gave it to me."

Her mom gasped and then smiled.

Her mom:"How sweet, what did he give you?"

Raven walked over and showed her the bracelet. Her mom covered her mouth and began to giggle like crazy.

Her mom:"He knows you so well!"

Raven rolled her eyes and thought:(Oh, brother... But still... She's right..)

Raven moved away and began to walk up to her room.

In her room...

Raven walked over to her desk and placed the gift on her desk. She walked over to the dresser and pulled out the other bracelet. She sat down and placed both bracelets side by side. She stared at both, lost in thought.

Raven thought:(Why...? Why me...? Why me out of all the girls in this town?)

To be continued...

(A/N:Sorry it took so long. I been busy with this story I've been writing, and it's taken so much time to finish. If you'd like go to a website called 'Quotev' and type in "Bloody Lover Lust" it's a great story. I'll be going to a field trip to a history museum on Friday and I'll be taking my laptop. I can work on the story on the bus ride there and back. I'll have the next chapter up soon. Please review.)


End file.
